


New Beginnings

by Miraculous_Fandomania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Fandomania/pseuds/Miraculous_Fandomania
Summary: In a world full of good people with soulmates... we have Chloe Burgeois, the epitome of all that is wrong with our generation. Who is about to have her world turned upside down by two things.1. A certain Kwami. Who thinks she's superhero material2. A Red-Haired boy, who just happens to be her soulmate.Now all she has to do is win the heart of one and get rid of the other.If only she realized that in order to win his heart, she has to win the hearts of the people, using the same thing she's trying to get rid of...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so be gentle and click that Kudos button.  
> *wink wink*

“Master, are you sure about this? Chloe Bourgeois does not seem like a suitable candidate. She is known by many people to be cruel and selfish and that is the exact opposite of what Ladybug and Chat Noir need right now.” The turtle Kwami told Master Fu fiercely.

_I refuse to let what happened before happen again_ , the Kwami thought to itself. “Wayzz I’m sure this time. I see potential in that young girl, but I have to ask why aren’t you worried about who I’ve chosen for the Fox Miraculous?” Master Fu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s because I know she will do a good job and serve the city well. The other one I’ve already made it clear that I’m against it. You saw what happened when you chose wrong the last time. You lost your soulmate.” Master Fu sighed and looked at the faded purple mark on his wrist, “I know, that’s why I refuse to make the same mistake again.”

~~~~<>~~~~

Chloe Bourgeois

Chloe Bourgeois had been staring at the teal blue soulmate mark on her neck in the bathroom mirror for what seemed like hours before she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. She quickly stepped out of her bathroom walked to open the door,looking annoyed with whoever was knocking _how dare they interrupt me_ , the spoiled girl had thought to herself

“Miss Bourgeois your breakfast is here.” Her butler said to the spoiled sixteen year old girl as he held her breakfast on a silver platter, and yes this girl does get every handed to her on a silver platter, but that isn’t going to last long.

She sniffed arrogantly at the butler while looking with distaste in the direction her food, “Who told you I wanted to eat that garbage for breakfast?! I’d rather starve!” The girl screeched at the butler, who was so used to this catty behavior that he hadn’t even blinked. “I’m sorry Miss Bourgeois, I will go request for something else.” She nodded at him as if she was approving his response, “Good, and fire the chef that cooked this while you’re at it.”

“Whatever you say Miss Bourgeois.” She smiled devilishly and then closed the door feeling satisfied with herself. But she suddenly frowned when she remembered her soulmate mark. _Now all I have to do is hide this soulmate mark_ , she thought to herself as she walked back to her bathroom ready to pull out her concealer, _I can’t have anybody thinking Adrien isn’t my soulmate._

~~~~<>~~~~

As Chloe Bourgeois stepped out of her limo in front of the school she could see her friend, Sabrina waiting for her on the stairs. She quickly walked over to the excited girl who was holding papers in her hand, Chloe’s homework.

Chloe quickly took the homework from the girl, “Are you sure this is A+ material because I can’t have my grades slipping, daddy would be so disappointed in me if I don’t get all A’s.” She said in a patronizing tone, Sabrina nodded at the girl, not recognizing the rude tone Chloe used. “Come on Sabrina, we don’t want to be late for class.” Chloe said to the red-headed girl as she started walking inside the school, not even waiting for her friend.

As she walked through the hallway she didn’t notice the looks of disgust she got from her peers, while some glanced at her friend in pity. Chloe continued to walk still thinking about her soulmate mark, wondering if anyone else had spoken about their soulmate marks when she wasn’t paying attention, which she hardly ever does.

Too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice someone was in front of her she bumped into a hard chest, Nathanael. She could feel tingles of pleasure and happiness run amok all through her body as her skin touched his. She looked up at him to see him frowning at her with irritation and what looked to be confusion in his eyes.

She must have been staring into his teal colored eyes for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few seconds. Not even bothering to spare a second glance at her he continued down the hallway to their classroom, and she felt her heart break with disappointment with each step, _why didn’t he feel that_ , she asked herself sadly, I _felt it._

~~~~<>~~~~

The rest of the day had been very uneventful for Chloe, Maritrash hadn’t done anything annoying enough for Chloe to relish in making her suffer so she left her alone for the rest of the day, not to mention she was still shaken up by her encounter with Nathanael.

Sabrina on the other hand seemed to be having too much fun with Max to even notice her after lunchtime. Wait a minute, she thought to herself. Since when did Sabrina talk to Max? Then suddenly the thought came to her. Sabrina’s 16th birthday was a few weeks ago… so she must have gotten her soulmate mark.

Her eyes narrowed at the red head sitting next to her, _this girl found her soulmate and she didn’t tell me?!_ She thought to herself angrily, _oh we are so talking about this after school_ , she thought to herself. She waited not so patiently in her seat for the bell to ring so she could confront her friend in private. Once the bell had finally rang she jumped up from her seat and practically dragged all the way to the limo pushing passed the rushing students, who were all too ready to go home, but for very different reasons.

She signaled to her driver to start the car and drive home, all the while Sabrina was looking at her weirdly. “Um Chloe are you okay? You seemed a little unhinged…’ Sabrina said nervously. Chloe scoffed, “How am I unhinged? Do I look like a door to you?” The rich heiress told her trying to crack a joke, “Gosh that joke was cringe worthy,” Chloe muttered quietly under her breath.

They sat in silence for the rest of the way home in awkward silence. Once the car stopped Chloe immediately open the car door and practically jumped out, dragging Sabrina with her all the way to her room.

Chloe quickly locked the door and jumped on her Queen-sized bed patted the spot next to her for Sabrina to sit on. Once they both got comfortable Chloe decided to finally explain why she brought Sabrina here so urgently. “We need to have a girl talk.” Chloe told her sternly, leaving no room for arguments.

“A-a girl talk? Why do we need a girl talk?” Sabrina asked, horribly and utterly confused. “We need a girl talk because you decided to keep your secret about Max being your soulmate secret from me.” “

"Oh Chloe I’m sorry, but it wasn’t a secret.” Sabrina said nervously twiddling her thumbs in an anxious manner. “What do you mean it wasn’t a secret? If I didn’t know then…” Chloe trailed off, “wait a second, I was the only person who didn’t know?!”

She didn’t know whether or not to feel offended or betrayed, so she chose both. _How could she do this to me? After everything I’ve done for her?_

“C-chloe don’t take this personal it’s just that you’ve been sixteen for a while now and you still haven’t found your mate so I didn’t I should tell you.” Sabrina said to her friend while standing up off the bed, trying to calm her down before she did something stupid. “So that’s why you kept me out of the loop? Because you think I haven’t found my soulmate?” She screeched incredulously and only then did Sabrina realize she made her friends anger worse.

“I didn’t think you would care this much.” Sabrina snapped back at her friend with malice. _I’m not going to let her yell at me like this, not anymore_.

Chloe stood up off the bed, shocked at her friend’s new-found confidence. 

The red-headed girl stepped forward, getting into her friends face, “I’ve learned a lot over these past few weeks, Max introduced me to a new way of thinking and new people and they’ve taught me a lot.”

The girl threw her hands up in the air in frustration, “They taught me just how cruel you can be to others and I’m tired of it. Marinette and everyone else you’ve humiliated hasn’t deserved it, no matter how many times you say they’re out to get you. “

Sabrina stepped closer and pointed a finger at her, “So I’m going to take Marinette’s advice and leave you alone to your own devices, you’re not my responsibility anymore.”

She stepped back breathing heavily,”Don’t worry I’ll see myself out.”

She walked over to the door and opened it,”Oh, and Chloe don’t worry I’ll be just fine without you, because unlike you I have friends.”

And with that final note Sabrina walked out of Chloe Burgeois’s life. Permanently or temporarily, we don’t know…

~~~~<>~~~~

After her confrontation with Sabrina Chloe sighed and shook her head at what she called Sabrina’s "childish behavior", _she acted as if she wouldn’t be crawling back to me the next day, shameful_. She walked downstairs out of her room to get something to eat and returned with a fruit salad. When she opened her bedroom door she found something on her bed, something that hadn’t been there before. She walked closer to her bed to inspect the object only to realize it was a small box.

_Must be another gift from daddy…_

She opened the box eagerly almost expecting diamond earrings or some other type of expensive jewelry. That was her last thought before and bright yellow light had consumed her room.

“Hello my name is Pollen, and we have some work to do.”


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Basically has a panic attack when she sees pollen.  
> Nathanael may or may not be attracted to Chloe.  
> And Pollen has her work cut out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 225 hits...  
> HOW?!  
> God, I thought this was shitty...

Chloe Bourgeois

There was a scream.

A scream so powerful you could say it could break glass.

Legend says the scream could even bend the will of one the most powerful men in Paris.

A scream that all of Paris had heard, and miles away people had heard it and wondered who it belonged to. And it had belonged to a girl named Chloe Bourgeois.

“Oh my God, what the hell are you?! Why can you talk? There’s a gigantic mutated talking bee in my room!” Chloe Bourgeois had screeched at the Bee Kwami, who was quietly waiting for her to stop panicking.

 _What a perfectly good waste of food_ , the Kwami thought to herself, seeing the fruit salad on the floor.

“Okay, I need my father. I think he knows a good exterminator! Oh God what if it stings me and I die?!” The blonde-haired girl try to run to the door, only to be stopped by the Kwami, who had remained calm even after she said she was calling her father. “No, you will not call your father!” The Kwami said fiercely, _I will not let this spoiled girl expose her identity already._

Chloe stayed frozen with her hand on the door knob. _The mutated bee doesn’t want me to call my father… maybe I’m hallucinating_.

“Let me explain my purpose for being here, now sit down on your bed and listen.” Chloe nodded and walked over to her bed, not fully grasping what was going on. “Like I said before my name is Pollen, I am here to help you change-“ Chloe interrupted the Kwami while frowning, “Why do I need to change? I think I’m perfectly fine the way I am.” She said in a snobby tone, _as if this thing has a right to tell me I need to change_. “I don’t care what you think, you need to change if you want to fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. That is my purpose, I’m here to train you to become the superhero the Guardian thinks you can become.”

“And I will succeed, whether you like it or not.”

~~~~<>~~~~

Nathanael Kurtzberg

“Why does my soulmate mark have to be so damn cryptic?” The red-haired boy groaned in annoyance. He stood in his bathroom without his shirt looking at his soulmate mark in the mirror, which rested at the top of his shoulder, right next to his shoulder blade.

“The only thing I asked God for was a simple soulmate mark but no,” He said,”I get the most mysterious mark ever!”

His soulmate mark was golden circlet, with a blue gems embedded in the circlet in the front.

A symbol of a queen, and sometimes a princess.

The boy sighed and put his shirt back on. He open the door that led back to his room and walked through the doorway. He flopped down on his bed, deciding that he was tired. Then he remembered the encounter with Chloe, including the tingles that had spread all over his body. He frowned, “I don’t even want to acknowledge the fact that she could be my soulmate. I mean, what the hell would I have done to deserve her as a soulmate?”

But at the back of his mind he wondered if she could actually be his soulmate, and even after all that Chloe had done to him and his friends if he could learn to love her regardless of her many, many flaws. _How did I even get into thinking about this anyway?_

~~~~<>~~~~

Chloe Burgeois “So what you’re telling me is that you’re here to make me a super heroine. Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir? And that you are a magical being called a Kwami, that has the ability to grant me bee themed powers?”

Chloe Clarified after listening to Pollen’s explanation. The Kwami nodded, _she’s taking this very well_ , the kwami thought proudly. “Yeah… I’m going to bed now. Goodnight figment of my imagination.”

Then Chloe slipped under the covers and went to be, refusing to acknowledge what happened as reality. Pollen sighed, “I guess I was right, we have a lot of work to do.”

THE NEXT DAY

Chloe woke up to see Pollen flying above her head, and instead of screaming she just sighed, “I see you’re still here.” The bee kwami rolled its eyes, not fazed by her antics,” Of course I’m still here, I will probably be one of your lifelong companions. So you better get you better get used to me being here, because I’m not leaving anytime soon.” “So you’re saying that I’m going to be crazy for the rest of my life, that a figment of my imagination will be my lifelong companion?” She said, immediately panicking at the thought.

_I hope they have straitjackets in the color yellow…_

~~~~<>~~~~

“I don’t know why you’re still here. I’m not going to change for some type A pest.” Chloe Bourgeois growled at the bee Kwami that was hiding in her cross-body purse.

 _This stupid thing is the reason why I couldn’t ride in my limo today_.

“Chloe you’re already changing, when you get to school everyone is going to be shocked once you arrive without your limo.” The Kwami whispered to the girl, who started pouting at the thought. “Not to mention the bee comb I made you wear today. It looks fabulous on you! Especially with the new hairstyle you did, since the simple ponytail didn’t go with it. ” Pollen said to the pouting girl.

Since Chloe had to wear a new accessory in order for Pollen to keep quiet she decided to change her hair a little bit. Instead of her usual style she adorned a top knot, with the rest of her hair down on her shoulders, while wearing the bee comb.

Once Chloe had reached the school she walked up the steps to see that Sabrina wasn’t waiting for her… she looked around only to see some of her classmates staring at her, shocked that she had walked to school, without her limo. _She probably just went in so she wouldn’t be late_ , the mayor’s daughter thought to herself.  She ignored all the stares she was getting and quickly walked to the classroom. Sabrina was there, but she wasn’t sitting in her usual seat. She was sitting near Max’s, while talking to Maritrash, who was away from her seat in the front. Sabrina turned to her, as if sensing her presence and the smile she had faltered.

The she turned back to her conversation, almost as if she never saw Chloe at all.

Nathanael Kurtzberg

The red- headed boy looked up from his sketchbook up to see Chloe walk into the classroom, with a new hairstyle. _Since when did Chloe change her hair?_ That was Nathanael’s first thought. _It suits her; she should wear it like that more often._

 _I wonder how good it would look with all of her hair down, amazing probably._ The boy blushed at his thought.”Why should I even care anyway,” He muttered to himself,” but she would make a pretty nice muse…” Then he internally slapped himself, abruptly ending the supposed “taboo thoughts”. Then he saw Chloe frown with sadness in her eyes that she wasn’t aware of. He followed her line of vision to see Sabrina talking to Marinette, ignoring Chloe.

_What happened between Chloe and Sabrina? I thought they were friends…_

“I shouldn’t even be concerned; it’s none of my business anyway.” He told himself quietly and then went back to drawing, unconsciously drawing a certain blonde with a new hairstyle. Once he realized who he was drawing he stopped. _What’s going on with me?_

Chloe Burgeois

Chloe went to my seat and slumped down in it. Sabrina should be crawling back to me right now, but she’s not. She meant what she said. She left me, and it hurts. I don’t want to feel like this, it’s annoying. “I never thought that I would feel sad about anything, especially after my mom died.” She muttered quietly not realizing Pollen could hear her. So the girl actually has a reason for how she is? Shocking. The bee Kwami thought to herself. _I don’t even know how to help this girl, she’s so broken…_

~~~~<>~~~~

Since Sabrina had ditched Chloe for Marinette that only made Chloe even more vindictive against the innocent girl for the rest of the day, all why trying to flirt with Adrien just to get Marinette riled up, and it obviously worked.

I don’t even like him anymore, Adrien isn’t my soulmate and I don’t think I ever really liked him anyway… But of course Alya was there with her soulmate , Nino to protect her friend, along with the newly added people to the gang, Max and Sabrina. Who just stood off to the side awkwardly as Chloe and Alya went toe-to-toe, one trying to defend Marinette’s honor and the other one trying to tarnish it with every ounce of her cold and soulless being.

She heard someone mutter utter something under their breath. She looked in that direction to see it was Nathanael, shaking his head at her in what looked to be disappointment. Almost as if he thought she had changed, but a new hairstyle and a new mode of transportation doesn’t mean anything to Chloe Bourgeois. 

Chloe didn’t do anything wrong for the rest of the day.

~~~~<>~~~~

While walking back home, Chloe heard a loud boom. She looked up and Ladybug and Chat Noir racing to the sound on the rooftops of Paris.

Akuma Attack.

“Chloe we need to get you home. You’re not ready for this.”Pollen told her in a grave voice. Agreeing with Kwami, she ran home.

_She’s not ready for that yet._

A FEW HOURS LATER (*says in spongebob narrator voice*)

It was all over the news.

Volpina had come back, but not as a villain,as a hero.

She fought alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir and helped save Paris. And she wasn’t Volpina anymore.

She was Vixen.

As Chloe stared at the Ladyblog article she couldn’t believe it. Pollen didn’t her about Vixen.

Apparently Vixen didn’t need to change at all…she was already perfect enough to work alongside Chloe’s idol. And Chloe didn’t like that.

“So do you finally believe me, I’m here so that you can do what Vixen did today. But you’re going to have to change or you will not become a superhero.” Pollen said while floating just above Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe scoffed, “I don’t need to change. Everyone likes me anyway, I’m perfect. I don’t need to be a stupid superhero anyway.” “That’s what you say, but I can see it in your eyes. You want to be able to fight alongside Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Vixen. You want to be loved by all of Paris; you just don’t want to admit it.” The Kwami said to the girl in denial.

“Anyway… you should get some sleep, since today was Friday. We are going to begin training tomorrow. By this time tomorrow you’re probably going to be very tired. Unlike some of the other Kwamis I take training very seriously.”

“Wait what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being very serious when I say I based Chloe's reaction off of my reaction when I see a bee or a wasp. lmao  
> I'm not proud of it but it's true.  
> Also, Chloe and Nathanael aren't going to have that many direct interactions until she becomes Queen Bee or Stinger. (still coming up with her name) So just bee patient (haha get it).  
> The next chapter will have an interesting dream at first. *wink wink*  
> In the next chapter you'll learn more about soulmates and just how important they are in this universe, so get ready!  
> Have a nice day!


	3. Changing... Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I haven’t updated in a long time! Sorry about that... I’ll try to update more often.

Chloe woke up, tired and sore. All weekend Pollen had forced her to train, and it was unbearable! She had to wake up early in the morning to train, Pollen had suggested that she go for a run in the middle of the day, but that didn't go well with her. It would be embarrassing for people to see me, she had said, I can't tarnish my family name looking like that! 

“Chloe I hope you know that this isn't going to be a one time thing. You're going to have to do this every weekend to get in shape, I will not allow you to be flying around the streets of Paris looking like a fool next to ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The daughter of the Mayor groaned while getting up to go to the bathroom. “But it's so much work! Especially now that Sabrina isn’t going to be doing my homework anymore, how am I supposed to keep up?” The Kwami followed her, rolling her eyes at the girl,”You don’t even do any activities after school, and my last miraculous holder had it much worse than you. I’m sure you will learn to deal with the stress.” 

Chloe huffed and grabbed a fluffy towel,”Fine. But I’m only doing this so I can work with Ladybug.” Then she closed the door on Pollen’s face and continued her daily routine. 

“Well, that was rude.” The Kwami said as she went to go fetch some toffee from Chloe’s purse. 

~~~~<>~~~~~

“Fuck off Bourgeois.”

What a great way to start the day! She thought to herself. 

“I literally just bumped into you, I haven’t even done anything yet.” Chloe said to Alya, despite what she says arguing with the feisty ombré haired girl is fun, she’s the only one who can go toe to toe with her and come out unscathed. 

“But I know you’re going to, so I’m I’m warning you right now, I’m in a very good mood today so I can’t have you ruining that.” Chloe scoffed,” Is it about the Vixen thing? It’s not that big of a deal, we’ve had superheroes running around Paris for a year now.” The feisty blonde leaned against her locker, acting as if she was the epitome of nonchalance. 

I wonder how Paris is going to take it once I join Vixen as one of the newbies...

Alya rolled her eyes, looking content on ignoring the girl before she continued talking,”Alya I seriously hope you’re not going to on one of your random conquests to find out Vixen’s identity, especially when you haven’t even found out Ladybug and Chat Noir’s.” 

Alya smirked at the girl, leading her to feel confused along with being a little insulted,”What? Why are you looking at me like that?!” Chloe asked defensively. Alya waved her hand in a mocking gesture,”No reason Chloe it’s just the fact that you’re actually acting like a person with a considerable amount of decency, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go see the nurse.”

Chloe huffed, blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her face. “One more patronizing comment from you and I’ll have you expelled,” then she started to smile menacingly,”have a nice day Cesaire!” She shoved the ombré haired girl out of the way and rounded the corner leading to the classroom. 

Alya leaned against the locker sighing with relief, thank God Bourgeois is dumber than I thought, that was close. 

As Chloe walked down the halls she wondered about Alya, why the hell was Cesaire acting so weird?

~~~~<>~~~~

Chloe quickly sat down in her usual seat trying to avoid running into Sabrina, who was still ignoring her. She sighed and tried not to stare at Nathanaël who was drawing in his usual seat. What shocked her was when Marinette, who was talking to Adrien before got up and walked over him. 

Hearing footsteps Nathanaël looked up from his drawing and smiled at Marinette. Chloe seethed with jealousy as Marinette smiled at him. 

She already has Adrien! Why can’t she stay away from my Nathanaël! Chloe tried turning around from the two but she just couldn’t turn away.  
She had her hand on his arm and they were both smiling at each other… as if she wasn’t aware that her soulmate was right here in the classroom! Chloe looked at Adrien to see him staring at the pair closely as he fiddled with the ring on his hand. 

Then Chloe heard Nathanaël laugh, and she was done! She almost got up if it wasn’t for her Kwami peeking her head out of her bag.  
“Chloe whatever you’re about to do don’t do it! Be mature, whatever is going on can’t be that bad!” 

That bad? Chloe thought, my soulmate is basically flirting with someone right in front of me! The worst part is that there is nothing I can do about it!  
The blue eyed blonde felt tears appear in her eyes, she grabbed her purse and pushed passed Alya who was coming through the door with her boyfriend. 

“Watch it blondie!” 

She ignored the couple as she dashed to the girls bathroom, her sore legs screaming at her. The door slammed open against the wall reflecting on her emotions.  
There was a girl fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror, Lila.  
“Beat it Volpina.” She snarled at her, I need to rage in silence. 

“Your lucky I’m done bourgeois! Have a nice cry.” Lila smiled and gave her a sarcastic little wave.  
There’s no way I’m not telling our class about this, she’ll be so embarrassed! Lila thought to herself with a smirk as she exited the bathroom. 

Chloe slid against the door sighing, “He’ll never notice me, every single one of the guys I like always ends up being smitten with her. Even the one guy that was supposed to be mine.” 

Pollen flew out of the bag looking at her with sympathy. “That boy, the one with the red hair he is your soulmate, isn’t he?” Chloe nodded, almost embarrassed to be caught breaking down with her head in her hands. “Is he betrothed to another?” Pollen innocently asked her. 

Chloe looked up at her, a small smile on her face, “N-no, he’s not betrothed to somebody, if he was I would know.” 

“Then why aren’t you going after him? Back in the old days you would’ve had a child by now.” Chloe blushed at the thought choking on her own saliva. “I was… kind of a bitch the last few years, and before you ask trust me it was bad. Majority of the Akumas are my fault! I was horrible, I don’t deserve to have him as a soulmate. Most people around here think I deserve someone like Hitler.”

“Chloe, Soulmates are more complex than you think they are, whether they are platonic or romantic. The bond is there before you even come of age. Whether it is realized or not, even if he doesn’t like you now that does not mean you cannot change his mind. Chloe if you truly care about him now and you want to have a relationship with him then change for the better, I’m sure he will notice you then.” Pollen told her, trying to convince Chloe for the better.

 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she got an idea, “Do you think that if I become a good superhero I could get him to like me? Then even Marinette won’t be able to compete with me!” Pollen shook her head, trying to keep her getting any more crazy ideas, “Not necessarily Chl-” the kwami was quickly interrupted by the excited girl, who was already coming up with a plan in her head. 

“Pollen! What do I need to do to become nice?” The blonde asked with a determined gleam in her eyes. 

~~~~<>~~~~

For the rest of the day Chloe had been surprisingly tame, no snide comment directed at her teacher or classmates. She took notes and payed attention, like any good student would. 

And it was frightening, the whole entire class was on edge. It wasn’t a normal day anymore all because Chloe hasn’t caused any trouble. For Chloe it was one of the hardest days of her life. All she wanted to do was snap at everyone but, she couldn’t. Nathanaël would be so dissatisfied with her if she did. The whole entire day she kept quiet, looking for a outstanding good deed that would catch her soulmate’s attention but there was nothing.

Then the final bell rang and everyone rushed into the hallway to leave, including her. She continued following the crowd until she reached the exit, only to see two seniors picking on a freshman. 

Bingo, she thought to herself acting like she had one the lottery. She stopped noticing how no one else had noticed enough to help. Chloe quickly analyzed the two older boys, trying to find a way to stop them without violence. One of the boys parents worked for her dad, she grinned. 

She waited a few seconds until the freshman had been pushed onto the pavement to act. “Hey!” The blonde girl yelled while stomping towards them, gaining the attention of everyone near. 

“Back off.” She told the two seniors stocky seniors. Both of them laughed as she stood in front of the freshman, feigning a look of anger. In reality she couldn’t care less, but she had to act like she did. “What are you gonna do blondie?” 

Chloe stepped closer to the boys, narrowing her eyes, “Which one of you is the leader?” The taller brown haired boy laughed and stepped closer to her, not feeling threatened. She smirked, it was the one who worked for her dad. 

“I am, blondie. Now please tell me what are you gonna do about it?” The shorter boy behind him laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“You know who I am right?” Chloe held up a perfectly manicured finger, signaling that the boy should stop laughing. “I’m Chloe Bourgeois and you father works for my dad. So in turn you father works for me.” She pointed a finger at the freshman on the ground,”So why don’t you leave him alone before your daddy has to find a new job, or do you want to push your luck today?” She snarled, starting to truly become mad the longer she stared a the boys. How dare the look down on me, she thought, I’m better than them p. 

The leader of the bullying duo paled and nudged his friend. “W-we should go…” He trailed off feeling embarrassed as he saw how everyone has witnessed the confrontation. 

Chloe smirked at the boy and waved as they started walking away. “Bye!” Then she turned and kneeled next to the boy who was still on the ground near the stairs, looking very confused. “Hey, are you alright?” The freshman nodded, looking at his ruined bag. Chloe quickly reached into her purse and handed him some money. “Go buy yourself a new bag, and maybe some new school supplies too.” 

Then she pulled him up and gave him his ruined bag. The freshman quickly ran off with the money, not giving Chloe a chance to change her mind. The blonde girl glanced at the crowd that had formed and smiled when she saw Nathanael looking both shocked and impressed in her direction. She waved at the hoard of people and then started walking home. A feeling of Euphoria, increasing throughout her body.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> was it good?  
> I thought it was good, didn't you?  
> *winks awkwardly then runs away*


End file.
